


Infinite Fancy

by floweringrebel



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: In that split second my life changed. I knew I needed her like I needed air. I never expected that I would ever feel this way, this sappy about anyone. But I am.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Infinite Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend on fanfiction dot net years ago. Reposting it on here because I wanted to have all the fanfics I've written in one spot. Thanks for reading.

When I think of that day, it feels like it didn't happen. It's too surreal and nightmarish to be true. But it was also the day I realized I couldn't bear the thought of you gone. That I loved you so much, I could feel the need of my heart for you, your arms needed to be surrounded with my body. I needed you in that moment. You saved me. I had looked at you with pleading eyes. I didn't understand the world. How come a savior like you had to die? Why couldn't the barrier cover you? My heart still hurts to think of you standing there. I watched you die. You did it for me. I had wanted so badly to come to you, to die with you, just so we could be together but I didn't because I knew you wouldn't want it that way. You wanted to save me. I couldn't deny or defy your noble gesture.

In that split second my life changed. I knew I needed her like I needed air. I never expected that I would ever feel this way, this sappy about anyone. But I am.

Now, seven months later. "Will you marry me?" I implored. She watched me in disbelief; I was pacing in front of her. Back and forth, back and forth. She seemed to be rendered speechless. So, she blocked my path, to stop my pacing and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes were intense with awe and love. Her face leaned into mine, giving me a tender kiss, followed by many more.

"Yes," kiss, "yes," kiss, "yes!" Kiss, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I do quite fancy you." She smirked at me and I beamed back at her. Happy tears streamed down my face.

"I fancy you as well."

"I know, darling."

I kissed her deeply and zealously. "When do you want to?"

"Now."

"Now?" I grinned. "Courthouse? Vegas? Where?"

"Vegas sounds quite right, actually."

…

"I love you."

"I love you. You know why?"

"I think I do, Helena." I moved closer to her on the bed, still sitting up. Helena was lying down. "But you can tell me anyway."

"I'd rather show you."

"Ooh, and have the Honeymoon start now?"

"Should I wait until next week?" She smiled at me artfully.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean, no. I want to see." I went to lie down next to her. "I'm waiting." I grinned.

She chuckled as she pulled me closer so we were face to face. She tucked my hair behind my left ear. "You are super cute, love." She kissed me tenderly and swiftly. She moved on to kiss my neck, she pulled me so I was on top of her and then she turned us so she was on top of me. "Sexy, actually, not cute." She smirked.

"H. G., you're the sexy one." I said to my wife. Wife. I still can't believe she's mine. I kissed her then with boundless fervor.

We were both breathlessly panting before she finally opposed, "No, you are, love." We sat up trying to get more air to our lungs but that didn't last long. She kissed me fiercely, her tongue swirling with mine and she lightly nibbled on my bottom lip. Her right hand slipped underneath my shirt, stroking my back with her soft fingers while her other hand reached for the back of my neck and then she pulled back suddenly. Her eyes made direct contact with mine and then she looked down at my button up shirt hungrily. She ripped my shirt open sending the buttons to the floor. I gasped. She reached behind me to unhook my bra and pulled it off. She pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me ravenously, starting at the base of my neck and down to my inner thighs.

After I came, I stripped off all her clothes and rolled us over so I could be atop of her. I took a moment to look at how the light glowed on her body. She was positively gorgeous. It was her turn to be ravished. I ran my fingers through her hair as my tongue licked the roof of her mouth. I started to nibble her right ear lobe and she moaned softly in my ear. The noise of it driving me crazy.

"Myka." She breathed out.

"What, baby?" I teased as my hands trailed from her breasts down her stomach. My fingertips made circles underneath her belly button.

"I need you." She said as she arched her back closing the space between us. I licked her left inner thigh and then I stopped to look at her. I was being extra mean so I gave her my best smirk. "Myka, you're being dreadfully evil right now. Please…"

"I know." I moved to kiss her ready lips. Over and over.

"Evil, evil woman." She smirked back at me and kissed my neck to my ear lobe, whispering, "I thought you said I was irresistible, was that a bloody lie? Or a ploy to get me head over heels for you?"

"A ploy, of course." I beamed. She playfully shoved me. "Hey, you knew that I love teasing you and yet you still married me."

"Yeah, what the hell was I thinking?" She simpered at me before she leaned over and gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

"Clearly, you're senseless." I said out of breath. "Now, lie back down." She did.

"Now, fuck me already before I divorce you."

"I'll never sign those papers." I grinned. "So, you're stuck with me." I looked into her dark eyes before I started kissing her. My hand finally reached to where H. G. craved it to be. She let out a soft moan at my light touch. I placed two fingers deep inside her, finally stopping the mean tantalizing teasing. I moved both of my fingers at a rapid and steady pace. I began to lick the tips of her breasts, biting them before moving my mouth down her stomach. I started licking where my fingers left off tasting her. Helena moved closer, getting my tongue deeper within her. I rubbed her clit with my thumb causing her to shriek out my name. I replaced my tongue with my fingers, thrusting them haphazardly and deliberately.

"Kiss me." She gasped.

I could tell she was close, so close. I rose to her lips to kiss her. She kissed me intensely, our tongues tussled it out until we were breathless. It happened suddenly, she was writhing beneath me and then she was throbbing around my fingers and screaming my name. She always feels so good in my hands. I lied right next to her and turned to gaze at her dreamily. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed me again. "You are wonderful."

"You are perfect." I snuggled closer into her and rested my head on her chest. I listened to her heart and closed my eyes. "I love you the most." I whispered.

H.G. kissed my head so softly I barely felt it. We both drifted off to sleep; letting our wedding day come to an end.


End file.
